worldofgoofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baltro
Welcome! Hi Baltro -- we are excited to have World of Goo Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 17:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Help You may want to resize it so that it has a width of 155 pixels so that it fits better in the strip. However, I'm not sure how to push the window down so that you see the strip like at Regnum Online Wiki. Anyway the code you'll want to add to MediaWiki:Monaco.css is #background_strip { background: #000 url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/worldofgoo/images/c/c7/Longbanner.png) repeat-x; } --Richardtalk 21:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'll look into this game. ^^Then maybe I can help out. 22:23, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'll try to get it this weekend, but I probably won't. Anyways, I gotta go, my mom thinks I'm doing homework. 22:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Baltro What on Earth is World of Goo? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, can you add me to the Helpers group. Spazturtle 16:34, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Um Now that I have contributed a bit to this wiki, should I buy a full version of World of Goo. --Flajuram 03:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Reporting for Duty Yes, I got World of Goo, sir. So, i shall see if I can help here at all. Except I need to learn my way around editations. GFJmember 00:28, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Question Yes I am the same person as on the forum --Spazturtle 17:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Signatures I think the system is supposed to do that and it should still work. If not, I don't really know what to do about it.--Richardtalk 16:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Contact If you need to speak to me semi-urgently, then please try to contact me. GFJmember 21:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Hi. World of Goo wiki looks like it is in very nice shape. I've added you to the spotlight list. Please keep an eye on -- you have a few articles in there which don't really fit into your current category structure and you might consider expanding it to include them. -- Wendy (talk) 00:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) .-. BALTRO!!!1 http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 06:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ur oranj nao@@@@@@@ http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 02:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) lemme guess auto message right? --CC i figured. are you the only admin/b'crat? DAT CC BOY